1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trash compaction devices and more particularly to that class utilizing pedally applied forces to obtain the necessary motive power for the movable platen thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with refuse compactors having varied compression force mechanisms and trash refuse containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,855 issued on Apr. 11, 1972 to J. F. Longo teaches a hydraulically operated descendable ram head compacting trash within a stationary container, utilizing household water to operate the ram. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,795 issued Aug. 15, 1972 to L. C. Harris discloses a basket containing trash which is urged toward a stationary head, utilizing water pressure therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,366 issued on Sept. 15, 1970 to K. Neuenburg teaches an unlined container urged in the direction of a quasi-stationary head utilizing elevating means to urge the container towards the head. U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,390 issued on Nov. 3, 1970 to L. H. Hinkel et al discloses a refuse compactor utilizing a lined container operated as a drawer which may be disposed below a vertically descending head during a compaction mode or outwardly from thereunder during a trash loading or trash unloading mode. An electrical motor causes the head to be operated in either direction utilizing a pair of rotating lead screws therefor.
All of the aforementioned Patents suffer the common deficiency of requiring expensive and massive operating apparatus to obtain the requisite compaction forces which must be exerted between the ram head face and the trash disposed within the container. Service connections, such as electrical lines or water of pneumatic lines are also required increasing the cost of installation and, necessarily, creating an apparatus which, on the whole, is prone to frequent failure due to the complexity of its construction.